Josh
Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers is a fanon game where all of the characters from different users collide with each other. Invited Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Max / Meme the Fox *Assassinhedgehog Characters 'Spongebob100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Spongebob the Hedgehog *Patrick the Echidna *Squidward the Fox *Ed the Crocodile *Edd the Chameleon *Eddy the Bee *Reidak the Hedgehog *Hakann the Hedgehog *Vezok the Hedgehog *Zaktan the Hedgehog *Avak the Hedgehog *Thok the Hedgehog *﻿Owen the Bear *Gwen the Swallow *Heather the Bat *Duncan the Dingo *LeShawna the Panther *Geoff the Kangaroo *Izzy the Chipmunk *DJ the Rabbit *Lindsay the Fox *Bridgette the Dolphin *Trent the Eagle *Eva the Gorilla *Harold the Chameleon *Courtney the Cat *Beth the Meerkat *Cody the Hedgehog *Tyler the Monkey *Katie & Sadie the Pandas *Justin the Hawk *Noah the Bandicoot *Ezekiel the Moose *Alejandro the Echidna *Sierra the Hedgehog *Chris Mclean the Hedgehog *Chef Hatchet the Turtle *Cameron the Giraffe *Lighting the Crocodile *Zoey the Fox *Scott the Weasel *Jo the Echidna *Mike the Hedgehog *Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid *Anna Marie the Bat *Brick the Echidna *Sam the Albatross *Dawn the Mongoose *B the Tasmanian Devil *Staci the Panda *Mung Daal the Monkey *Schnitzel the Gorilla *Mr Krabs the Crab *Meltdown the Crocodile *Xplode the Hedgehog *Thunder the Echidna *Corroder the Crab *Rotor the Fox *Drilldozer the Echidna *Jetbug the Bee *Nitroblast the Gorilla *Waspix the Wasp *Raw Jaw the Echidna *Fangz the Wolf *Scorpio the Scorpion *Toxic Reapa the Chameleon *Jawblade the Shark *Splitface the Skunk *Speeda Demon the Hedgehog *Core Hunter the Gorilla *Voltix the Cat *Thornraxx the Wasp *XT4 the Spider *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs *Timon the Meerkat *Pumbaa the Warthog *Boggy B the Worm *Mordecai the Jay *Rigby the Raccoon *Turahk the Wolf *Guurahk the Wolf *Lerahk the Wolf *Panrahk the Wolf *Vorahk the Wolf *Kurahk the Wolf *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog *Sanford the Echidna *Mecha Deimos *Red Bird the Cardinal *Blue Bird the Bluebird *Yellow Bird the Canary *Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch *White Bird the Chicken *Boomerang Bird the Toucan *Big Brother Bird the Cardinal *Orange Bird the Oriole *Pink Bird the Galah *Dr. EggPlankton *Jack-4 Commander *Layla the FoxSkunk *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Metal Jack *Metal Patricia *Tensai the Shark *Fury the Tasmanian Devil 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Yuki the Hedgecat *Alice the Cat *Sandy the Cat *Jess the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox *Koji the Fox *Raven the Flamehog *The 4 Ancienthogs *The 4 Royal Knights *Dr. EggRey *Neo Rey the Hedgehog *Equera the Dark *Skyflame the Hawk *Reff the Ghosthog *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat *Bluefire the Skunk-cat (resurrected version) Meme's/Max's Characters *Nega Josh/Supreme Nega *Juri the fox *Cody the solhog Assassin's Characters *Assassin the Hedgehog 'Bonus Characters' ZJ the penguin Gunter the Polar bear Grand Emperor king lord master ice hunter dude Special Guest Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Yoshimitsu II *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon *E-123 Omega Stages (Music) NOTE: 'Put the source where it is from, then the title of the song. PLEASE, remember to put the song's link. *Thunderous Tornado Castle (Kamen Rider IXA - Don't Lose Yourself ) *Subterranean Sandstorm Castle (Sonic & the Secret Rings - Let the Speed to Mend It) *Scorch Magma Castle (Kamen Rider Kiva - Break the Chain ) *Tide Typhoon Castle (Sonic Rush - Water Palace) *EggPlankton Land (Sonic Unleashed - "EggmanLand Day") *Seaside Hill (Sonic Adventure 2 - "Live and Learn") *Skunk Village (Tekken 2 - More Healthy) *Dark Forest (Tekken Tag Tournament - Unknown Theme) *Heart of Nega ( Soul Calibur IV - the supreme sword) *Arctical Island (Kamen Rider Ryuki - Alive a Life) *Ancienthog's Sacred Mystic Cave (Kamen Rider Blade - Round Zero~BLADE BRAVE) *Secret stage:Battle for the throne (battle network x chrono my other half megaman battle network x chrono - my other half) Modes *Story Mode *Versus Mode *Multiplayer Mode Abilities ''Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Abilities Begginning Poses '''Josh the Hedgehog ~Bring it on. (default) ~Let's do it, Jack. (vs. Jack) ~Patricia, let's have a friendly battle. (vs. Patricia) ~Now then, show me what you've got. (vs. Assassin) ~Brains against brawn, bring it on, bro. (vs. Rey) ~Agility vs agility, sidekick vs mentor, let's do this! (vs. Alice) ~I'll go easy on you, dear. (vs. Sandy) ~Let's have a battle, my daughter. (vs. Frost) ~Commencing your training, my daughter. (vs. Scorch) ~Now that I've revived you, dear, I'll train you more. (vs Bluefire) ~Why will I fight her...? (vs. Yuki) ~Let's fight, Jackbot. (vs. Jackbot Nega) ~Battle commencing! (vs Combot Nega) ~You'll meet your end, evil being, & don't call me your brother! (vs. Nega Josh) ~Huh...? Who the... (vs. Nega Yuki) ~This isn't Jack...! (vs Nega Jack) ~What happened to Patricia? You evil doer! (vs Nega Patricia) ~You... you have done all of this! (vs The Supreme Nega) ~You again?! (vs Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) ~Freakin' psycho... (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) ~Hey... It's the seducing witch again. Bah! (vs. Layla) ~Him again... (vs. Kai) ~Oh, here comes the infamous Black Cyclone he calls to himself... (vs. Zane) 'Prototype J_O_S_H' ... (default) ...you...(Vs Josh) 'The Supreme Nega' Welcome to the eternal Night! (default) Yes, now you will fall! (vs Josh) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Get ready to rumble! (default) *~Let's begin, Josh. (vs. Josh) *~I'll go easy on you this time. (vs. Patricia) *~Here I come Yuki. (vs. Yuki) *~Josh? Is that you? (vs. Nega Josh) *~Whao, there's two of me? (vs. Nega Jack) *~Where's the Real Patricia? (vs. Nega Patricia) *~So we meet again, Dr. EggPlankton (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) *~That EggRey again, he never gives up (vs. Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) *~Layla?! Looks like I have to do this the hard way (vs. Layla) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~Here I go (default) *~Good luck, Josh (vs Josh) *~Let's start our friendly batte, shall we? (vs. Jack) *~Let's battle, Yuki (vs. Yuki) *~What are you? (vs. Nega Josh) *~What have you done with Jack? (vs. Nega Jack) *~How is that possible? How is there 2 of me? (vs. Nega Patricia) *~Time for you to be stopped, you mad Doctor ! (vs. Dr. EggPlankton) *~I have my Iron Tail & I'm not afraid to use it (vs. Dr. EggRey) *~Layla the FoxSkunk, it's time for our big battle to begin (vs. Layla) 'Nega Josh' ~Prepare to die! (default) ~So brother, we finally see who's stronger! (vs. Josh) ~Witchcraft is no match for me! (vs. Patricia) ~Welcome to hell, hedgehog! (vs. Jack) ~It... it can't be! It's you...! (vs. Yuki) 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' 'Assassin the Hedgehog' *This shouldn't be too hard (default) *I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, but I will if I have to (vs Jack) *I'll go easy on ya, ok Mom? (vs Patricia) *Will you ever leave me alone? (vs Layla) *EggPlankton, I'm here for my Family (vs EggPlankton) Victory Poses 'Josh the Hedgehog' *~What a nice battle. (default 1) *~Is that ALL? (default 2) *~Hmph, you lack strategy. (default 3) *~Hah, looks I have the victory, Jack. (vs. Jack) *~You'll win next time, Trish. (vs. Patricia) *~... I didn't want to do this... (vs. Yuki) *~How's that for an intense battle, faker? (vs. Nega Josh) *~I'm sure this faker won't call Jack his "brother" anymore... (vs. Nega Jack) *~Right then, this faker won't be called a "witch" anymore, just a heap of weak witchcraft. (vs. Nega Patricia) *~Yuki... I won! (vs. Nega Yuki) *~Buh-bye, fake maker! (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Now that's awesome (default 1) *~Whoo Hoo! Yes! (default 2) *~Maybe next time, ok? (default 3) *~Sorry Josh, but it looks like I've won this battle (vs. Josh) *~Nice battle, huh Patricia? (vs. Patricia) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~I did it ! (default 1) *~I'm so sorry that I hurt you (default 2) *~Wow, what a battle. (default 3) *~That was a close one (vs. Josh) *~Great battle, Jack. (vs. Jack) Nega Josh *foolish! {Default} *hahahahaha! you thought you can stop me? {Vs Josh} *You thought magic can stop the all powerful nega josh? PATHETIC! {vs patricia} *The battlefield is your grave {Vs Jack} 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' Defeat Quotes 'Josh the Hedgehog' 'Jack the Hedgehog' 'Patricia the Skunk' 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' Prologues 'Josh the Hedgehog / Super Josh / Hyper Josh / Ultimate Josh / Infinity Josh / Emperor Josh / Dextra Josh / MechSpade' He has made a fray for his friends. So he requested his servants to make the arena called Ventilus Mech Arena for the meet-up venue. But while he slept, he had a nightmare that an evil being called Supreme Nega appeared in his dream with his nega doppelgangers of himself & his friends. He suddenly woke up & went out to the arena. He saw that the arena was finished, but there was still no people. Yuki greeted him & kissed him in the cheek. He called his friends from his phone & waited. Suddenly a lot of beings arrived, including his friends. Also, there were villains. They have signed up for the match. Then he saw an illusionary image of Supreme Nega above the sky. Will he win against the incoming evil being that's super strong to beat? Josh had planned to gather the heroes with him to defeat Supreme Nega & his army. 'Yuki the Hedgecat / Super Yuki / Geass Yuki / Hyper Yuki / Ultimate Yuki / Infinity Yuki / Ice Yuki' Yuki has participated in the fray. But, she was in the castle, peeking at the arena. Then she had a vision, that she saw Supreme Nega & his nega doppelgangers of the heroes. She saw in her vision that she was grabbed & Supreme Nega is trying to get the Code from her to become immortal himself. The vision disappeared while she shaked her head. She sighed a relief & went to sleep. She woke up & checked the arena called "Ventilus Mech Arena". She sees Josh. She greets him & kisses him in the cheek. Then she called the others to come in. Many have arrived. Heroes & villains alike. Then she noticed that Josh is bothered. She just said, "Don't worry, your weariness will disappear." Will she be with Josh until the end from Supreme Nega? She has prepared her Psi Emerald & Ice Emerald to battle without fear. 'Jack the Hedgehog / Super Jack / Hyper Jack / Ultimate Jack / Maxus Jack / Dragon Jack / Ogre Jack' Jack the Hedgehog is preparing for battle against Dr. EggPlankton & his evil army of Jack-4 Bots, then suddendly he had a vision of a new evil villain called Supreme Nega. As Jack & Dr. EggPlankton begins their battle against each other, Jack had a thought that if Supreme Nega could be plotting something big, he knew what he had to do. After a battle, he got a call...from his Childhood Friend, Josh the Hedgehog. He says that he needs him to go inside the Ancient Dimension along with Jack's Friend, Patricia. As he & Patricia got there, they both noticed an arena on Ventilus called the "Ventilus Mech Arena". Jack soon realized that this could be his biggest tournament match ever! But for unknown reasons, both Jack & Patricia are not alone.... 'Patricia the Skunk / Super Patricia / Ultimate Patricia' 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' Rival Battles #Josh vs. Jack #Louie vs. Jackbot Nega #Thomas vs Combot Nega #Yuki vs Patricia #Jack vs Thomas #Patricia vs Alice #Jackbot Nega vs Jetris #Combot Nega vs Yuki #Supreme Nega vs Juri #Rey vs Layla #Sandy vs Zane #Jess vs Kai #Layla vs Josh #Zane vs Rey #Kai vs Louie #Dr. EggPlankton vs. Dr. EggRey #Jonathan vs Tensai Tag Battle Please fill in! #Josh & Yuki vs Dr. EggRey & Dr. EggPlankton #Alice & Jess vs ??? & ??? #Jack & Patricia vs Neo Rey & Layla #Spongebob & Patrick vs ??? & ??? #Eddy & Ed vs ??? & ??? #Edd & Thunder vs ??? & ??? #Zaktan & Reidak vs ??? & ??? #Vezok & Thok vs ??? & ??? #Hakann & Avak vs ??? & ??? #Xplode & Rotor vs ??? & ??? #Meltdown & Corroder vs ??? & ??? #Owen & Noah vs ??? & ??? #Gwen & Trent vs ??? & ??? #Heather & Courtney vs ??? & ??? #Duncan & Harold vs ??? & ??? #LeShawna & DJ vs ??? & ??? #Geoff & Bridgette vs ??? & ??? #Izzy & Eva vs ??? & ??? #Lindsay & Beth vs ??? & ??? #Cody & Sierra vs ??? & ??? #Tyler & Ezekiel vs ??? & ??? #Justin & Alejandro vs ??? & ??? #Katie & Sadie vs ??? & ??? #Chris & Chef vs ??? & ??? #Drilldozer & Nitroblast vs ??? & ??? #Jetbug & Raw Jaw vs ??? & ??? #Waspix & Fangz vs ??? & ??? #Scorpio & Boggy B vs ??? & ??? #Cameron & Brick vs ??? & ??? #Lightning & Jo vs ??? & ??? #Zoey & Mike vs ??? & ??? #Scott & Sam vs ??? & ??? #Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid vs. ??? & ??? (Due to Dakota's Mutation in "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island", Episode 8: "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean") #Anna Maria & Staci vs ??? & ??? #Dawn & B vs ??? & ??? #Mung Daal & Schnitzel vs ??? & ??? #Chip & Skip vs ??? & ??? #Timon & Pumbaa vs ??? & ??? #Mordecai & Rigby vs ??? & ??? #Toxic Reapa & Thornraxx vs ??? & ??? #Jawblade & Splitface vs ??? & ??? #Speeda Demon & Voltix vs ??? & ??? #Core Hunter & XT4 vs ??? & ??? #Turahk & Guurahk vs ??? & ??? #Lerahk & Panrahk vs ??? & ??? #Vorahk & Kurahk vs ??? & ??? #Hank & Sanford vs ??? & ??? #Mecha Deimos & Boggy B vs ??? & ??? #Red Bird & Yellow Bird vs ??? & ??? #Blue Bird & Orange Bird vs ??? & ??? #Black Bird & White Bird vs ??? & ??? #Boomerang Bird & Big Brother Bird vs ??? & ??? #Pink Bird & Metal Patricia vs ??? & ??? #Dr. EggPlankton & Dr. EggRey vs ??? & ??? #Neo Rey & Layla vs ??? vs ??? "More Coming Soon" Interlogues (Rival Battles) 'Josh the Hedgehog vs. Jack the Hedgehog' 'Rival Battle Prologue' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: KR IXA: Don't Lose Yourself Josh: So, we meet again, my childhood friend. So nice to meet you. (holds up Geasscalibur) Jack: Well it looks like we're gonna have to battle this time. Josh: Yup, so let's start this. (sways Geasscalibur & suddenly, aura increases) Jack: Right, it's time that I show you my true power ! (goes into his battle stance, as his orange aura appears) Josh: Let's start this. (stabs Geasscalibur on ground, & a terrawave occurs) Wind starts to grow strong. Josh: (grabs Geasscalibur) Battle commencing. Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Josh's Victory' Josh: How's that, Jack? Anything yet? (sways Geasscalibur) Jack: (panting) Your...too...good for...whoo. I'm too tired for amazment. Josh: XD Alright then. You may go rest. Bye for now. (goes back to his castle nearby) Jack: Ok then. See ya or whatever. 'Jack's Victory' Jack: Wow! I won! Josh: Nice one... Jack. (wipes out blood on his mouth) You'll be promoted in ITS later. See ya. (teleports) Jack: Bye. (turns around) Watch out Surpreme Nega, we're coming to get you. 'Louie the Fox vs Jackbot Nega' Location: Scorch Magma Castle Song: Kamen Rider Kiva - Supernova Louie: I see, so you have come, Jackbot Nega. Jackbot Nega: Initionating Battle Mode. Louie: Oh yeah, you're having your battle protocol. Well then, let's start. (jumps & a burning phoenix aura surround him) Jackbot Nega: Battle has been accepted, prepare for battle (gets into his battle stance) Battle Begins! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Louie's Victory' Louie: Nice work, Jackbot, I've expected a heat of some battle from you. Jackbot Nega: (sparking a bit) Emergency Auto-Fix Mode (fixes his body parts) Louie, you've won. Louie: Yeah, I know. (forms fireball on hand & throws it above, and a firework forms & says, "Good job, Jackbot.") Well, see ya later. (goes to his master bedroom to rest) Jackbot Nega: Farewell Louie. (walks off back to Jack's Garage) 'Jackbot Nega's Victory' Jackbot Nega: Battle has been finished. Louie: Good job you got, Jackbot Nega! (thumbs up) Well then, I gotta go. See ya. (teleports to his master bedroom) Jackbot Nega: Resuming Mission (walks off) 'Thomas the Echidna vs Combot Nega' Location: Tide Typhoon Castle Song: KR Kabuto: Full Force ''' Thomas: Hey copying robot. Would you like to have a battle with me? Combot Nega: Challenge Accepted Thomas: Alright then. (powers up, his aquamarine aura flows around him) Combot Nega: Battle Begin (gets into Thomas' battle stance) Thomas: Yes, as I expected from you, Combot Nega, your mocap sensors make you copy abilities. Anyways, let's start this battle. '''Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Thomas's Victory' Thomas: Yeah! (raises arm) I won! Combot Nega: (fixing his damages) Congratulations. Thomas: Thanks bro. Well, you need to rest yourself. See ya later! (goes back to his master bedroom) Combot Nega: Mission resumed (walks off) 'Combot Nega's Victory' Combot Nega: Data confirmed. Victory is now in my data base Thomas: Alrighty, you won, bro. See ya later. Time's ticking. Tick tock, tick tock... (goes back to his master bedroom) Combot Nega: Download info of Tick Tock from Thomas' Mind. (downloads it) Download complete. Resuming Mission (walks off) 'Yuki the Hedgecat vs Patricia the Skunk' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: Kamen Rider IXA: Feel the Same ''' Yuki: Hi Patricia. Nice to meet you again. If you're looking for General, he's not here. Patricia: Oh ok then. I was wondering if we're gonna do a friendly battle together. Yuki: Good idea. Well then, let's test your powers. (a green aura surrounds her) Patricia: Okie dokie (a pink aura surrounds her) '''Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Yuki's Victory' Yuki: Are you okay, Patricia? Patricia: (panting & then gets up) Yeah, I'm ok. This battle is intense. I guess you've outsmarted me Yuki: Thank you. Your sincerity amazes me. Patricia: Your welcome & thank you Yuki. It was an honor fighting with you. I hope we meet again soon. Yuki: I was right, you have a pure heart of gold. (smiles) A gift for you. (gives Patricia a gold medal) Please don't ever lose it, it's a dear gift for you. Patricia: Thank you Yuki (wears the Gold Medal) Your a great friend. Yuki: Thank you, your sincerity really fascinates me. Patricia: Your welcome Yuki. (hugs Yuki gently) That's what friends are for. Yuki: Correct. (hugs back) (hears a phone ring) Oh, it's General. Patricia, I need to go. 'Til we meet again, friend. (walks off) Patricia: Bye Yuki (walks off) 'Patricia's Victory' Patricia: Wow, I did it Yuki: Wow, you've won against an immortal. That's intense. Patricia: Thanks Yuki, I guess my Pure Good Witch Training is paying off nicely. Yuki: (smiles) That's really good. Patricia: Anyways, thank you for a friendly battle with you, Yuki. It was an honor fighting with you. Yuki: You're welcome, Patricia. (makes a slight smile) Patricia: Goodbye Yuki, see you later. (walks off) Yuki: Bye. (hears a phone ring) It's General. (walks back to Josh's castle) 'Jack the Hedgehog vs Thomas the Echidna' Location: Seaside Hill Song: Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) Jack: (walks up to Thomas) Looks like you have made it here. Thomas: Yup, I just used my Mobius Transporter to go here for a visit. This hill... I used to like seaside countries. But, my real purpose is to visit you for a test drive battle! (pulls out Geasscalibur) Let's brawl. (sways Geasscalibur) Jack: Ok then. Then here I come ! (gets into his battle stance) Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Jack's Victory' Jack: Phew, glad that's over with. Thomas: Whoa, dude! You're good. And, uh, I gotta go. Time's ticking. Tick tock, tick tock. (teleports) Jack: Huh? I wonder what does he mean by time's ticking? Oh well. I'll find out later 'Thomas' Victory' Thomas: That was tight! (punches own fists together) Jack: (gets up) Wow, that was tight, but you came out on top Thomas: Thanks. (thumbs up) Well, I gotta go, my bestfriend's looking for me. See ya! (walks off) Tick tock, tick tock. I gotta run! (runs off) Jack: Huh? Wait ! What does this "Tick Tock" mean to you? Oh well. (leaves) 'Patricia the Skunk vs Alice the Cat' Location: Skunk Village Song: More Healthy! (Tekken 1 & 2) Patricia: Hey Alice. Great to see you again. Alice: Hi Trish. This village is beautiful... I wish you could visit in my city too. But anyways, are you up for playing? (electricity flows within her) Patricia: Yeah, so welcome to the Skunk Village. Where all of the Skunks, Male & Female live here for peace. (her pink aura builds up inside of her) Let's have a friendly battle. Alice: Yeah, it's fun! (pulls out Electric Staff) Battle begin! Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Patricia's Victory' Patricia: Are you alright, Alice? (helps Alice gets up) Alice: I'm... alright... (electricity flows around her) Patricia: Phew, that's good. Looks like you still have little bit of energy left in you. Alice: I'm trying to be persistent, so yes. You have won against me, an electric lady. ^^ Patricia: Congratulations for trying your best (hugs Alice) Alice: (hugs back) You're very dear to me, friend. Patricia: Aww, thank Alice. Alice: Uh, anyways, I gotta go, Sir's calling for me. See you! (winks & walks off) Patricia: Goodbye Alice. (walks off) 'Alice's Victory' Alice: That was fun, right, Patricia? Patricia: Yeah, I didn't know that your strong Alice: Thanks, but it's only training with Sir. ^^ Patricia: Oh ok then. By the way, who's this "Sir"? Alice: Don't you know? By the way, you'll meet him in our organization. Good luck! (winks & walks off) Patricia: (giggles) Thank you Alice! (walks off) 'Jackbot Nega vs Jetris' Location: Subterranean Pyramid Castle Music: Flat Zone 2 (Mr. Game & Watch Smash Bros. Brawl ) Jackbot Nega: (scans the area) Area confirmed. Jetris: Welcome in my castle, Jackbot Nega. Would you like to have a challenge with me? Jackbot Nega: Afirmative. Jetris: Well then. (powers up & pulls out Jet Lance) Go! Jackbot Nega: (gets into his battle stance) Challenge Accepted! 'Combot Nega vs Yuki' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle ''' '''Music: Flat Zone (Mr. Game & Watch Smash Bros. Melee / Brawl ) Combot Nega: Initionating Cold Proof Energy. Yuki: (passes by) Hello. Combot Nega: Greetings Yuki: You wish to see me? Combot Nega: I'm here to challenge you to a battle. Yuki: Sure, I'll allow it. (the sigil on her forehead shines, & powers up) Combot Nega: Challenge has been accepted. (gets in his battle stance) Let the battle begin! 'Supreme Nega vs Juri the Fox' stage:Uncharted Location Music:SFIV Juri's Theme 'Rival Battle Prolouge' Supreme Nega: *Senses Juri's immense power* That...isn't Mobian! Juri: Heheheheh *backflips from a building infront of Nega* Hello Supreme Nega: How are you so powerful? Juri: It's a secret, heheheheh *gets into her fighting stance, a purple aura and black electricty surrounding her* Supreme Nega: GRAAAAH YOUR POWER IS MINE! 'Rival Battle Epilouge' 'Juri's Victory' Juri:*Knocks Nega into a wall then grabs his face,siphoning his energy* heh heh heh supreme nega:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh....*supreme nega dies* Juri:*Purple foggy aura around her*This power...is perfect! 'Supreme Nega's Victory' Juri:gaah!*Knocked backwards*you win this time,nega.But I will return and defeat you*Juri back flips and jumps away Supreme Nega:...who was she? 'Rey vs Layla' Location: Arctical Island Song: Kamen Rider Blade: Awakening (Modified Version) ''' Rey: (swims on the sea) Wow, this is cool... (sees Layla, but didn't see clearly because of the water) Whoa... Yummeh. Layla: (notices Rey) Hello Rey. Rey: (wipes eyes) (sees her clearly) Whoa! (slips on water & comes out) (jumps & lands on ground) It's the freak! (gets to battle stance) Well, I'm not letting you pass Josh! (turns to dragon form & roars) Layla: Oh yeah? (her dark purple aura appears around her body) We'll see about that. Rey: You're going down! (muscles expand) (roars very loud) '''Battle Start! 'Rey's Victory' Rey: (punches at a knocked down Layla repeatedly with his strong punches) Layla: (panting) I guess I've underestimated you. Rey: Would you shut your trap?! (punches Layla's mouth to shut her up) Layla: (screams in pain) Enough! I was kidding. Rey: ... (stops punching) Hah, you lose. And for now, don't disturb me. I still have my energy. I gotta swim. (swims down at the water) Layla: (panting) (lies down on her back) Well done Rey. You've impressed me, now I'm gonna impress you for Neo Rey. Rey: (on the depths of the water) Oh, stop talking about my clone. Layla: (sits up) Buh-bye, Rey. (does a blow kiss) (giggles) 'Layla's Victory' Layla: (walks up to a beaten up Rey) Your pretty strong for a grown teen. But not stronger than I thought. Rey: Shut up... you devil... I'm... not... A TEEN! Ugh... I'm an... ANCIENT! (deeply roars) Layla: Your a teen to me, see ya! (evil witch laughter) (dissapears in a purple fog) Rey: (panting) Graaaaah! Looks like you win, but I'll defeat you many times again as soon as I can! (swims into the sea) 'Sandy the Cat vs Zane the Gorilla' Location: Ventilus Basement Song: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Alive a Life ''' Sandy: (sees Zane) Whoa, that thing's huge for a gorilla! Zane: (flexing his Muscles) I am Zane the Gorilla & I am the Black Cyclone! Sandy: I don't care if you're the Black Cyclone. So I'm Sandy the Cat! I may look like a mere teen, but I won't lose! (electricity flows around her) (gets to battle stance) Zane: Oh yeah? We'll see about that. And that sounds like a challenge to me (gets into his battle stance) Sandy: Of course, & don't expect that I'm a weakling. With King Uncle Josh, he gave me my weapons! (pulls out Comet Pistol) '''Battle Start! 'Sandy's Victory' Sandy: (shoots her Comet Pistol at Zane three times) Yay! I won! Zane: (on his knees, getting heavy damage) How can I lose to a mere weakling like you?! Sandy: (grins) A weakling? Huh. Even you have brute strength, I'll fix that with my agility. Zane: (growls) I thought I was gonna squash you easily, this time! Sandy: ... Anyways, 'til we meet again. And you'll not get more powers when I'm here. (walks off to the inner basement) Zane: I'm gonna get you Sandy, or my name isn't Zane the Gorilla 'Zane's Victory' Zane: Not so tough now, huh weakling? Sandy: Ouch. (weak) Alright, you win. (pants) Zane: Now then. I must continue my mission for Dr. EggPlankton. I'll let you off the hook for now, but just you wait, the powers of the Nega Versions of everyone, will be mine! (walks off) Sandy: (turns around) I do not think so. Watch out, you villains, we'll prevail. 'Jess the Hedgehog vs Kai the Hedgehog' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Revolution ''' Jess: (sees Kai) You again?! I'll not let you pass! Kai: So nice of you to remember, Jess. Jess: Shut up, Hedgebot. You're being sarcastic! And I detest intruders like you, so I'll beat you down! (electricity flows around him & gets to battle stance) Kai: Actually, I am not sarcastic. Sorry for in for such dire circumstances. So the question that still remains is "Will you fight me?" (gets into his battle stance) Jess: (pulls out his Lightning Halberd) Prepare to get defeated! '''Battle Start! 'Jess' Victory' Jess: (points his Lightning Halberd at a beaten Kai) Looks like I win. Kai: (standing on his knee, feeling heavy damaged) It seems that you did beat me. (gets up) I am impressed. Jess: Huh. Maybe, we're just equal. Well... So much of fighting. Astalavista. (goes back to his bedroom) Kai: (smirks & then leaves) 'Kai's Victory' Kai: (goes up to a defeated Jess & aims his Machine Gun at him) I'm afraid that your no match for me, Jess the Hedgehog. Jess: Ergh... I won't lose to you, Hedgebot... (weak) Kai: Now that your weak. It's time that I continue my search for Supreme Nega & his Nega Double-Ganger Army. Ta-ta. (leaves) Jess: (gets up slowly) That won't happen... Ergh! (goes back to his bedroom, while weak) 'Layla the Fox-Skunk vs Josh the Hedgehog' Stage: Dark Forest Song: Unknown's Theme (Tekken Tag Tournament 1) Josh: (sees that he's in Dark Forset) Yuck, I'm in a forest filled with immorality, witchcraft, & evilness... UGH. Layla: (in the background, giggling) Welcome to the Dark Forest, Josh the Hedgehog (appears from the shadows) Josh: I see you! (powers up) Don't expect that I can't hit you while you're in the shadows, mimicker! Layla: (giggles) I'm only here for your powers (powers up & her Dark Purple aura appears) And don't worry, this won't even hurt at all (evil smirks) Josh: Prepare to get hit by my judgment, idiot. (pulls out Geasscalibur & sways it, then strong wind currents occur) Now, let's swing this on. Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Layla's Victory' Layla: Fool, you don't even stand a chance Josh: (has little blood on his mouth) (wipes it out) O RLY?! I don't think so. I have so many chances of beating you out, moron. Layla: (grabs Josh by the neck & then asorbs his powers) (giggles) Now that I have your powers, I will continue to asorb everyone else's powers next. (slaps Josh really hard) Josh: (disappears; means that its a fake) Real Josh: I'ma right here on the tree, but I'm hurt with the clone. But unfortunately, you absorbed the fake one. Absorbing my clone's powers won't link on me. (wipes blood on mouth & is worn out) 'Til we meet again, fool. The Ancients will arrest you because you're a serious abomination & mete judgment on your immorality! (coughs) (teleports back to his castle) Layla: Oh we will meet again Josh... 'Josh's Victory' Josh: Hah, you weakling. You can't even beat me in this weak forest you habitate. Layla: (still smiling evily) You think? I'm still gonna get you, again & again & again. Josh: I don't think so, idiot. Now I'm gonna get outta this place. Astalavista. (teleports back to his castle) Layla: Not if I catch you first (teleports) 'Zane the Gorilla vs Rey the Hedgehog' Stage: A large island on the border of Seaborgia & Ventilus Song: Small Airfield (Street Fighter 4) Rey: (sees Zane) (dragon's voice) Hah, you buffoon, why don'tcha battle me & get kicked to a dragon's cave in here? Zane: (appears from the trees) So you have arrived I see. (jumps off from the tree & lands on the ground) This time I will battle you face to face & take over this I.T.S. Organization of yours. Rey: This is MY place, not yours, you idiot. (notices what Zane said) O RLY?! Let's see about that, ugly boy! (roars & turns into a dragon) This time, you'll lose! (powers up) Zane: We'll see about that for I am the Black Cyclone! (powers up) Rey: Black Cyclone? O RLY? Let's see if you're in that freakin' title you said! (roars & stomps ground) Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Zane's Victory' Zane: (picks up a knocked down Rey & then headbutts him repeatedly) Rey: Ow! Ow! Ow! (got down on ground, panting heavily) You... won't get... on with this...! (roars deeply) Zane: That's why they call me the Black Cyclone. (stomps on Rey's Chest super hard) Rey: (dodges) EPIC FAIL you got there, bro. A large springing platform appear on Zane's feet & it rises, making him jump up to another land. Zane: Your the Epic Fail. So bye bye Rey Rey: (stands & turns around) That ugly boy has a brain that has a size of a granule of sand. Blegh! (swims on the sea) Zane: (jumps off the platform & then walks off) Heh! 'Rey's Victory' Rey: (roars) You're not even strong to me at all. You're now the "Black Freak". (reverts to normal) Zane: (growls) One day, I'll be back. Rey: To get kicked up, ugly boy? You better not to. Zane: Oh but I will. Good luck with your next match with me next time. Rey: Yeah, yeah, bad luck for you. A large springing platform appear on Zane's feet & it rises, making him jump up. Rey: Oh yeah! (fists turn red & punches at Zane to blast him off to another land) Zane: (lands on another land) Battle has been completed. Time to continue the mission. (walks off) 'Kai the Hedgehog vs Louie the Fox' Stage: Scorch Magma Castle Song: Volcanic Rim (Street Fighter 4) Louie: So you've come here to get burned, puny cyborg! Kai: Hello, Louie. Not exactly. I am here to defeat you in combot Louie: I don't think so! (pulls out a Geasscalibur) The relic of the Ancient Dimension, you see, is this sword, is enough to defeat you! (a burning phoenix aura develops that surround him) Prepare to get kicked to the burning furnace! (sways Geascalibur) Kai: I think not (pulls out his Dark Sword & his Dark Battle Ax) Prepare for Termination! Battle Start! 'Rival Battle Epilogue' 'Kai's Victory' Kai: (steps on a knocked down Louie & aims his Machine Gun at a knocked down Louie) Looks like your not the only one who is taken down by me Louie: Urrgh... Whoa there, pal. EPIC FAIL! A portal comes near Kai & teleports him back to EggPlankton Land. Louie: Urrgh, we'll just meet soon...! (wipes out blood from his mouth) Kai: (back at EggPlankton Land) Now I know Louie's Info. The plan is finally in motion. (walks off) 'Louie's Victory' Louie: (steps on a knocked down Kai) Prepare to get thrown to my burning furnace, fool. (kicks him lightly) Kai: Sometimes that your victory will quickly turned into a fail Louie: (sigh) I don't guess so, idiot. Well, till we meet again. (goes to his master bedroom) A portal appears behind Kai & it comes near him. Kai: (gets up) Remember, my master always get his victim The portal touches Kai & teleports him back to EggPlankton Land. 'Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox vs Tensai the Shark' Stage: Ventilus Mech Arena Song: Kamen Rider Blade - Rebirth ''' Jonathan: (readies beam saber) (sees Tensai) Enemy detected. Tensai: What are you looking at, Mr. Tinman!? Jonathan: Are you stupid, shark with muscles? For you know that you're my true bestfriend's enemy. I'm Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox, & I'm going to terminate you for him! (aims buster at Tensai) Tensai: You have no idea who your dealing with. I am Tensai the Shark, the Ultimate Shark Lifeform! And I'm going to smash anyone that stands in my way! (gets ready for battle) Jonathan: I have an idea who I'm dealin' with, dude. Bah, how tasteless it is to hear Shadow's mimicker. How pitiful. Ready or not, here I go. (powers up) (beam saber becomes red) For your precious info, I'm not a tinman, I'm a Reploid! Tensai: (smirks) Heh! That sounds like a challenge. What moves do you learn? Jonathan: You'll know when we start this battle. So, right now, battle begin! '''Battle Start! 'Epilogue' 'Jonathan's Victory' Jonathan: (repeatedly shoots plasma bullets at Tensai) Tensai: (got hit many times & got blasted to the ground by the last plasma bullet) I'm... impressed, but... still not... enough... Jonathan: Insolence. Anyways, you're an intruder.. So, I'll go in the castle for more training. (got hit by electricity, teleporting him to the castle) Tensai: (panting) (growls, then suceeds into a loud scream) 'Tensai's Victory' Tensai: (picks up a beaten up Jonathan) Your nothing. Your wasting my time (slams Jonathan to the ground) Jonathan: Graaah! I'm not losing to the likes of you, insolent shark! Tensai: None of your business. You've really wasted my time. (throws Jonathan away) Now I must go, crush Josh & Jack the Hedgehogs (walks off) Jonathan: I... won't... let... you... (sees that Tensai walked off already) Too late.. 'Assassin the Hedgehog vs Layla the Fox-Skunk' Stage: Dark Forest Song: Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare Assassin: *walking through the Dark Forest* Layla: (from the background) (evil laughter) Well, well, well. If it ain't Assassin the Hedgehog. (appears from the purple fog) Assassin: I'm not afraid to fight you, Layla Layla: Oh my, your a brave little man, aren't you? Assassin: Just try me Layla: Alrighty then (her purple foggy aura appears around herself) (gets into her battle stance) Let's dance! Battle Start! 'Epilogue' 'Assassin's Victory' Assassin: *smirks* pathetic. Layla: (coughs) Boy, your good. Perhaps you are growing up to be a strong man after all. Assassin: Looks like my sister's training paid off. Layla: Until we meet again. I'll take you down! (teleports) 'Layla's Victory' Layla: (bends down & looks at the K.O.ed Assassin) So, how does that feel now that you had your loss against me? Assassin: *looks up* I will never be yours. Layla: Oh yes you will. All you need is my love. (gives Assassin a blow kiss) Assassin: In your dreams *teleports* Layla: Buh-bye Assassin (giggles) Interlogues (Tag Battles) Epilogues Sub-Rivals (Stage 4 in Story Mode) Rivals (Stage 7 in Story Mode) Ghost Battles' Ghosts (Characters with Customization Items & Colors) Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Ghost Battles' Ghosts Customization Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Customization Multiplayer ''Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Multiplayer '' The Arctic Codex If you have The artic Codex,you can transfer stuff from the artic character creator into the J&JASB Creation,you can also recreate characters from TAC, simply use the code ARCTIC on the cheatcode selection Forms ''Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Forms '' Category:Games Category:Game Ideas